No Matter What
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha High School. He looks really immature, but sometimes he seems like he's been through it all. What HAS he been through? What's he hiding? Will he ever make Sasuke smile? Will Sasuke let him? SASUNARU. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

NOTE: This story was inspired by an incident at one of my schools in the past. It will switch between Naruto and Sasuke's POV. It WILL be Sasunaru and Kakashi Iruka. However, I need help with other couple ideas. ENJOY!!!!!!

**Chapter One**

_Sasuke's POV_

"… new student," was the only thing that I heard my teacher say. I was smart enough to pass Kakashi-sensei's class without ever coming to school, so I never listened to him. However, at the mention of a new student I tuned in to hear what he was saying and looked to the front of the class room.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, almost… _almost _gasped aloud at the new student; he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He, whomever he was, looked like an angel. He had soft looking blonde hair that, while looking extremely unmanageable, looked unbelievably sexy. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen; they were like sapphires. He was petite; in my opinion, the perfect size. He had flawless golden skin and big pouty looking lips. Had he been someone else, the whisker-like marks on his face and the fox-like tail and ears he had would have been…. _Wait, what?_

I looked at the boy only to see that he did actually have a fox tail and some fluffy orange ears. The tail was swishing from side to side slowly behind him and his ears were slightly perked up. He looked oddly childish, but yet he looked like he'd been through it all.

As I was saying before I got a little distracted, had he been anyone else the… ears and tail would have been weird. On the blonde in front of me, the ears and tail looked natural, like without them he wouldn't be him. All in all he was beautiful.

"… Uchiha Sasuke," I heard from Kakashi-sensei. I guess I wasn't listening again.

"What?" I asked angrily, to hide the fact that I was caught off guard by sensei's use of my name.

"I said," replied Kakashi in his laid back voice, "that Mr. Uzamaki Naruto here will sit next to you from now on. Is that okay Mr. Uchiha?" He gestured for the blonde to go to his new seat.

_Hmm... Naruto fits him,_ I thought, watching as he sat down next to me.

The blonde turned to me and smiled a brilliant smile. I was stunned at the immense beauty of the simple gesture. "Hello," he said, in the most musically beautiful voice I'd ever heard, "nice to meet you."

I got the biggest urge to smile back, but I squashed it down. I merely replied with a polite, "You too." I turned away from him so I wouldn't end up smiling. I didn't smile for anyone, and I wouldn't change that, not even for the beautiful… delicious… looking new student.

I thought I saw him frown from the corner of my eye; I was going to turn back to him, but someone else spoke.

"Hey new kid," I heard Kiba Inuzuka say from the seat behind me, "just ignore this bastard." I felt him pat my back; my eye twitched. "He treats everyone like they're beneath him, so don't worry. Just be glad he's said two words to you, that's more than he's ever said to me and we're neighbors. Isn't that right Sasuke?" he asked, patting my back again.

"How about you pat my back again, and then see if you can be my neighbor?" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

The dog-lover laughed, but backed off. "See what I told you?" he asked, looking at the blonde. "I'm Kiba by the way," he said next while extending a hand.

"Naruto," the blonde replied, shaking his hand.

"We know," I said, allowing a little humor into my voice and turning to face him.

"Duhh," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Kakashi-sensei announced it to the whole class. Sorry, habit." He had an adorable blush.

"Don't worry about it," I said, turning back to the front of the class, "You can't be as stupid as Kiba here."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed while Naruto laughed; even his laugh was beautiful.

"Okay boys," Kakashi-sensei said, "stop your bickering, we need to resume with class."

"Yes sir," Naruto and Kiba chimed together while I 'Hn-d.' I decided that if Kiba had a tail like Naruto, then it would have been wagging just as his was.

I tuned Kakashi-sensei out and waited for the bell to ring for lunch. However, I kept feeling a pair of eyes on me and whenever I turned to see who it was I was met with a beautiful pair of sapphires. Naruto blushed whenever I looked at him…. I'd have to do it more often……

_Naruto's POV_

My first thought when I sat down next to Uchiha Sasuke was, _Wow, what a sexy guy._

He was like the incarnation of the word 'sexy'. He had pale skin that contrasted almost sinfully with his black hair. His hair hung in front of his face beautifully but was shorter in the back; it was definitely a style that would have made a normal guy look stupid. He looked like he worked out a lot, yet not enough to be bulky. He was _at least_ 6'2", and he sent out this vibe that seemed to say, 'I know I'm sexy, but touch me and die'. To top off his sexiness, he had sensuously dark eyes that looked cold and mean, yet also looked like they could be gentle and sweet. I don't know what it was, but something about the cold looking boy made _me_ want to be what made his eyes grow gentle.

I turned to him and smiled a huge smile when he looked at me. "Hello," I said politely, "nice to meet you."

His lips looked like they were going to form a smile, but they didn't. All he said was, "You too," in a sexy bass voice and then turned away.

_Did I do something wrong?_ I wondered, frowning.

Suddenly, someone spoke.

"Hey new kid, just ignore this bastard," I looked to the seat behind the solemn boy to see a brown-haired boy smiling at me. He patted Sasuke's back while talking. His hair was shaggy and he had triangular red markings on each cheek, but otherwise he was pretty decent looking. "He treats everyone like they're beneath him, so don't worry about it. Be glad he's even said two words to you, that's more than he's ever said to me and we're neighbors. Isn't that right Sasuke?" he asked the cold boy, once again patting his back.

"How about you pat my back again, and then see if you can be my neighbor?" Sasuke retorted. I could actually _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

The boy laughed but backed off. I guessed Sasuke wasn't the people person. "See what I told you?" the boy asked, with a laugh still in his voice. "I'm Kiba by the way," he said, looking at me and extending a hand.

I happily grasped his hand and smiled. "Naruto," I replied.

"We know," I heard Sasuke say in his beautiful bass voice. Did I also hear some humor?

I felt like an idiot when I realized what I said. "Duhh," I said, rubbing the back of my head like I always did when I was embarrassed or nervous, "Kakashi-sensei announced it to the whole class. Sorry, habit," I gave as an excuse. I felt my face heat up in a blush.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, turning back to the class, "You can't be as stupid as Kiba here."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed as I laughed.

"Okay boys," Kakashi-sensei said at the front of the class, "stop your bickering, we need to resume with class."

"Yes sir!" Kiba and I exclaimed at the same time; Sasuke 'Hn-d'. I smiled at the shaggy-haired Kiba, my fox tail wagging happily.

Kakashi-sensei started a lecture on some book, but I wasn't listening. It was my first day at Konoha High School and since I got here late it was also almost lunch time. Lunch time meant no teachers or lectures, otherwise known as peace. I was finally a senior, and this school was nice so far so everything is looking good. I haven't been picked on for my tail and ears yet, I am-

"Psst… Naruto…" Kiba whispered.

I looked him. "What?" I whispered back. He wasn't that far away from me, only about two feet.

"Your ears and tail," he said, "are they real?" he asked curiously. He was looking at my tail fascinated as it swung from side to side hanging from my chair.

I laughed softly and wagged my tail. "Yeah," I replied, "I was born like this."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

I grabbed my tail and waved it in his face. "Yes, really," I said smiling. He still looked skeptical. "Okay," I said, "if you don't believe me then touch it."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Touch it," I instructed, holding it between us.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, it should prove that it's real," I answered. "I'd let you pull it, but that would hurt. So…." I trailed off, still holding my tail between us. "Are you scared I'll bite or something?" I teased, smiling.

"Of course not," he answered with a slight blush.

"Well then, touch it," I said once again.

I let go of my tail, but continued to wag it between us. He sighed but reached up to grab it.

"Wow," he said, amazed, "it's so soft."

"Yep," I replied proudly as he released it. "My ears are soft too," I said when he looked at them.

He looked back at my tail. "I wish I could have a tail," he said longingly, "but maybe not a fox tail…. I would prefer a dog or a wolf. I love dogs." He started talking about his dog…. Akumaru... or something like that, but my attention was being held by the cold boy sitting in front of him.

I couldn't see Sasuke's face, but I didn't have to to know that he wasn't paying attention to Kakashi-sensei. That told me he either didn't care about school, or he was smart enough not to. I chose the latter because while the cold boy gave _did_ off this aura that said he didn't care, he also gave one off that said he knew everything. I also couldn't see the tall and sexy boy as a school reject with no brain. Since I concluded that he was to smart for school, it made wonder what he was thinking about if he wasn't listening to the lecture.

_What is he thinking about?_ I wondered.

I was surprised when I realized I wanted him to be thinking about…. _me._

I found myself staring at the back of his head. Even _it_ was beautiful to me. _Is there anything about him that's not perfect?_

Suddenly, the object of my staring… was staring back.

I blushed when his cool dark eyes met mine. I offered a weak smile; he raised an eyebrow and turned back to the front. My ears drooped a little, but I came to a conclusion….. I would get Sasuke Uchiha to smile for me, no matter what.

_p.s._ **What do you think? This will be drama-ish…. Well, it will be drama. Sorry that it's not Abusing Angels, but I'm still trying to make that one just right. PLEASE forgive me, but I don't want what I have now to disappoint anyone. So, to make up for my angel story, I'm trying to post others until its ready. **_**Smile.**_** Please understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

**ENJOY!!**

NOTE: This chapter is kind of long!! I think that's a good thing though!! There's a little bit of their past in here… a very little.

_**Chapter Two**_

_Sasuke's POV_

The bell finally rang for lunch.

Boredly, I stood and picked my unused notebook off of my desk. As I was about to head to the door to leave, I felt someone grab my arm.

Preparing myself to send a death glare to whomever touched me, I turned around. Upon seeing a beautiful blonde boy with fluffy orange ears, my glare dropped immediately.

"Yes?" I questioned, not even trying to remove myself from the small hand grasping my arm. His hands were small but warm; they felt wonderful on my skin.

He blushed cutely. "Well, its lunch time right?" he asked.

_Nod_

"Could you show me where the cafeteria is? I have no clue where to go."

"Why didn't you ask Kiba?" Although… I can't say it bothered me at all.

He smiled his brilliant smile. "I wanted to walk with _you_," he said, his blush darkening.

My heart skipped a beat. It had to be a sin to look so…… irresistible.

His fluffy ears were slightly drooped; his tail swaying behind him slowly. His blush made him look sinfully delicious, and he was still holding my arm. The feel of his hand on me was sending electricity to a part of me that didn't need it.

"Okay, follow me." I removed myself from his shocking touch; I didn't need to suddenly let the urge to have him get bigger.

He seemed to heave a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he smiled.

_Why is his smile so alluring to me?_ It was truly beautiful, like the sun…… but brighter.

I 'Hn-d' and walked out of the door, expecting him to follow me; he did. I watched him walk as he came up next to me; his clothes caught my attention for the first time.

My first thought about his clothes: "Why are they so bright?" He wore a bright orange shirt with some orange Converse to match. They stuck out among the dull swarm of colors around us. His shirt read, "You know you want me," in black letters; I couldn't help but agree with it. My favorite part of his outfit was probably the black pants he wore. Not only were they not orange, but they hugged his butt like a second skin; they gave the perfect view of his backside.

"Oi Sasuke," I heard, "what are you staring at?"

My eyes locked onto those of a blushing blonde. "Your clothes are very bright," I said, dismissively. "Dobe."

He smiled. "I love bright-" his blue eyes flashed to a darker, albeit still sexy, blue. "'Dobe'? Did you just call me a 'dobe'?" His cheeks puffed out into a pout. "You….. You….._teme_," he finally said, sticking his tongue out at me and crossing his arms over his chest.

The biggest urge came over me to grab his face and put his tongue to better use. I also felt the urge to smile at his childish antics; how old was he, seventeen… eighteen?

Why did I want to smile for him, someone I just met, when my 'friends' couldn't make me smile after knowing them since daycare?

_Naruto's POV_

He almost smiled; I could see it in his dark eyes! But... why didn't he?

The Uchiha was definitely getting on my nerves. First, he calls me a dobe; then, he just won't smile. I have no clue what his problem is. I _will_ make him smile though… I will.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Come on Dobe," I said when he got a far off look in his eyes. I continued to walk and he followed me with a pout.

Within a few moments, we reached the cafeteria.

"Here you are," I said to the blonde, opening the big double doors. "The lunch line is over there," I said while pointing.

I walked away from him (with a little reluctance), but he followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused. "Aren't you going to eat?" He was looking at me quizzically.

"I don't eat school lunches," I replied, "They don't taste very good." I walked to an empty table and sat down; the little blonde sat in front of me.

"Don't you get hungry?" he questioned. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands; he tilted his head to the side…. It was adorable.

_Sigh_ "Of course I do, but I'd rather not sate my hunger with school food." Why was I answering his questions? Why was he asking so many?... Why didn't it bother me?

"Do you always seem so sad and depressed?" he asked next.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging.

"Why?" His head tilted to the other side; his eyes were studying me.

I replied with my own question. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you so evasive?" he shot back with a smile.

I chuckled. "Evasive is a big word Dobe. I wasn't expecting it from you." I put my elbows on the table like his were and watched him for his reaction.

"Well Teme," he said smiling with a superior smile, "I bet there are a lot of things about me you wouldn't expect." Something in his eyes seemed to agree with his words.

"Oh?" I questioned; our faces were getting closer and closer. "What would one of those things be?"

"Well," he started, our faces getting even closer. He closed his eyes and our lips almost met…

"Your shirt is kind of cocky isn't it?" I heard from behind the blonde.

We jumped apart; his ears perked. He turned around quickly and gasped.

"Neji!" he yelled, jumping from his seat and onto the person who had spoken.

The person he jumped on was about my height. He had pale skin like me and was about as built as me. He had long, straight brunette hair that went past his neck; his hair wasn't in its normal low ponytail. The silky brown locks were hanging freely about halfway down his back. His eyes were really pale lavender, almost white.

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I watched as Neji Hyuuga, one of the few people who didn't bother me, hugged _my_… I mean hugged Naruto. I couldn't help but see how his hands were a little to close to the blonde's butt. I also couldn't help but notice how Naruto was blushing and smiling a huge smile when they pulled apart. Neji never _used_ to bother me.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I heard Hyuuga ask. He sat next to Naruto, who had resumed his spot in front of me. I nodded to Neji as an acknowledgement to his presence and he returned it.

"Well, I live here now," Naruto explained. "What are _you_ doing here Neji?" he asked, the huge smile never leaving his beautiful face.

"I've been here since I moved away three years ago," Neji said. "My uncle and cousins live here and when my father died, I moved in with them." He smiled at Naruto. "I missed you Naruto," he said.

Naruto jumped on him again; I felt a spark of jealousy shoot through me. "I missed you too Neji! I'm so glad I moved here!!" He snuggled his head into the Hyuuga's chest.

"So Naruto," Hyuuga asked, patting the blonde's head, "are you living by yourself?"

Naruto moved back some and smiled brightly. "No," he answered, "I live with Gaara-"

"Subaka?" I asked, surprised. I knew him; he got expelled for fighting about four years ago. He had fiery red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. His eyes were a light sea-green that gleamed with a murderous intent; he had quite a temper.

Naruto completely released Neji and looked at me surprised. "You know him?" he asked with a smile. "Isn't he the greatest? We met about the time Neji left and I became his friend because he was like me." He turned to Neji. "He has ears and a tail like me! But, his ears and tail are more like a raccoon."

"You should introduce us Naruto," the Hyuuga replied, "I would like to meet him, especially if you like them so much. And, I'm glad you don't live alone."

"He's going to pick me up from school later!" the blonde exclaimed happily, I felt left out, "When he does, you can meet him if you're still here!"

"Sounds great, but," Hyuuga looked at his watch, "I have to go talk with my biology teacher now." He stood and ruffled Naruto's golden hair. "We will definitely be talking again later," he said and left.

"By Neji," the blonde called after him; he then turned his sapphire eyes to me. "So, how do you know Gaara?" he asked, putting his elbows back on the table and tilting his head adorably again.

I sighed. Why did he have such a strange effect on me? We just met… "He used to go to this school four years ago. He got expelled for getting into to many fights. It was actually quite funny," I said, remembering how much smaller Gaara was than the ones he fought, "I thought he was too small to be picking so many fights. But, he always came out on top; he never lost." I looked at Naruto then and noticed that he was about the size Gaara had been. "You're about the same size," I said.

"Well," Naruto laughed, it was a beautiful sound, "we were when we first met. He's like three inches bigger than me now," he pouted; I smirked. Suddenly the blonde jumped up so he wasn't leaning on the table anymore. "Was that a smile?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" I questioned, letting the smirk slip off my face. I replaced it with the normal cold face I had.

"You smiled," he accused, smiling his own bright smile.

"I did not," I said, having no clue as to why I was talking so much.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, although his entire being dripped with sarcasm. He looked at me and had the foxiest grin I had ever seen… it was sexy.

"So what were you saying before Hyuuga came to bother us?" I questioned, actually curious as to what the blonde was going to tell me.

"I don't remember," he said; I felt my eye twitch.

_I _remembered. He was saying something about how there were loads of things I didn't know about him. His pink lips were getting closer and closer to mine. He had closed his eyes as our lips were about to meet and then… Neji ruined everything.

"Me neither," I replied.

_Naruto's POV_

I guess Sasuke hadn't noticed how close we came to kissing._ I_ sure hadn't failed to notice how close his lips had come to mine. I actually closed my eyes in anticipation. I wanted to see if he tasted as good as he looked.

It was strange, but when he claimed to not remember what I had been saying it hurt. It was upsetting that my words had been so easily forgotten. Actually, my mind was kind of hazy too. I had surprisingly really, _really_ wanted to kiss the raven. He was just so cold and he seemed to want to smile at me but he never did. He smirked, but that wasn't a smile. He probably looked even more handsome _with_ a smile than he did without one.

"Sasuke?" I questioned; he looked at me and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why won't you smile?"

That question seemed to catch him off guard. His black eyes widened and his mouth formed a slight "O" shape. He caught himself though and the surprise was quickly hidden, but I saw it. "What does it matter to you?" he asked in reply. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like this was a raw subject for him. It didn't look like he would answer.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, "It's kind of like when I asked you to show me to lunch." He looked at me questioningly so I explained. "When the bell rang to go to lunch I panicked because I didn't know where to go. I had the biggest urge to ask Kiba because he seemed really nice, but then I felt an even bigger urge to ask you." I blushed. Wow, I was being honest; "You seem cold and like you don't care, but then you also seem really smart and you're very attractive," _really_ honest. "And I don't know why, but you make me angry. You keep looking like you want to smile, but you just won't." I looked away, this was embarrassing. "You make me feel funny," I finished, my blush probably darkening.

But, he did. I just met his guy on my first day at a new school and I was dying to see him smile. He was a bastard but an incredibly sexy one. He seemed really smart and even though we haven't even known each other for three hours, he made my stomach feel funny. I felt really bubbly when he looked at me. I don't really believe in love at first sight…

"I make you feel funny?" he asked. I looked at his face and he had that stupid smirk.

"You didn't answer my question, so why should I answer yours?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I talk too much; maybe the truth was the wrong thing to say.

"I'll answer your question," he said, uncrossing his arms and looking at me. "I don't smile because I don't like it."

"What!?" I asked surprised; who didn't like smiling? "Why not?" I leaned over the table and stared at him like he was an alien.

"There's nothing I see that's worth smiling for," he answered as if that helped me.

"I don't understand. Did something _that_ bad happen to you? I mean, there's lots of stuff to smile for," I said. "There's-"

_Sasuke's POV_

"Look Dobe," I interrupted with a sigh, "just drop it okay? I stopped smiling a long time ago. Some bad things happened and I'm sure you'll find out what, all you have to do is ask around." I stood up, fully intending to walk away. The blonde was surprisingly perceptive, and all though his words made the urge to smile extremely strong, I didn't want to.

"Wait," he said while grabbing my arm. I stopped to look at him. "Bad things happen to everyone," he said, and the look in his eyes surprised me. His eyes seemed to say that everyone was just his way of saying himself; what happened? "But, you should never stop smiling, no matter what." He released my arm and smiled brightly at me, the strange look in his eyes disappearing.

I sat back down. What was he hiding?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s._ I finally updated!! YAY!! _high five!!_ I don't know if I like this chapter that much. _pout._ It was long though!! YAY!! **Please review and tell me if this chapter is any good!! If it is PLEASE tell me!! I need to be reassured!! **


End file.
